Beds
by Golden Phoenix Feather
Summary: It was their bed.


Lip had moved Julietta's bed into Fiona's old room when she moved to Franks. They pushed her twin up next to Fiona's mattress and threw all of their blankets on it. That first night they made it their goal to have sex on every inch of that bed. And every night since then they have found themselves sprawled across that bed, Jules curled into Lip's side if it wasn't too hot or just generally touching somewhere when the stifling heat got to be too much. It was their bed.

But that day changed everything. That day Jules made her way upstairs and opened the door to their room, where their huge bed and all their blankets were, and found Lip and Mandy. Both were very much naked and kissing urgently.

"What the fuck?!" Jules exclaimed, her school bag dropping to the floor with a thud.

"Um, do you mind?" Mandy snarked, her dark eyes narrowed.

"Shit, Jule. What are you... I didn't think you'd be home so soon..." Lip stuttered out, pulling out of the Milkovitch girl and grabbing his underwear off the floor.

"Oh, so you thought you'd just bring this skank over and fuck her, then what? Kick her ass out before I came home and climbed into our bed?" Jules shrieked. "Get out! Both of you get the fuck out!"

"Is she serious?" Mandy asked incredulously as Jules stormed off towards the front stairs.

"Just wait here," Lip told her. He pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt as he began walking out into the hall.

He was met with the swinging of the home defense bat and a very angry blonde. "Do I fucking look like I'm joking you piece of shit whore?! Get the hell out of my room and out of my house!"

Mandy quickly began retrieving her clothing and ran down the stairs and out of the Gallagher home. Once the door slammed downstairs the only noise left in the whole house was Jules breathing heavily from anger and adrenaline.

Lip held his hands out meekly, blue eyes wide. "Jules, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean for this to happen again."

Jules glared at Lip and dropped the bat to her side. "You said you were done with her. You told me you would never fuck her again."

"I know. And I'm sorry, but things are really complicated and she's having a really tough time."

"So you decided to put your dick in her to cheer her up?" Jules interrupted. "That's really great, Lip. Just stellar." She turned to leave, but turned back at the door. "I have lived here four years. For four years I waited for you to realize that I'm in love with you. And waited for you to maybe realize that you maybe like me too. I thought that when I moved in here with you and we started having sex it meant that you were done with other girls. Just you and me, ya know? But if you can't do that, then I'm out, Lip. You have to choose. Them or me. But I'm asking you, please choose me. Pick me."

Lip stared at his best friend for a long moment. Too many thoughts were buzzing through his head and for all of his intelligence he couldn't think of one thing to say. "Julie... I don't... I can't think about this right now. I need a smoke."

The taller boy pushed into the hall and flew down the stairs. As the door slammed for a second time that night Jules broke down. The bat fell from her hands as the tears began pouring down her face. She slid to the floor and just sat there for a moment. Then, with a deep breath and a quick wipe of her face, she crawled over to the bed and drug a suitcase out from under it. She made quick work of jamming as many clothes as she could into it before forcing the zipper closed and grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" Asked a voice from the doorway.

Jules turned to see Carl at the door, toaster in hand. "Oh, I'm just going to a friends house. Sleepover style, ya know buddy?"

"Oh. So you'll be back tomorrow?" Carl asked inquisitively.

"Don't you worry. And don't blow anything up or electrocute yourself while I'm gone, ok?"

Carl nodded as Jules pulled the boy in for a hug and dropped a kiss on his hair. And with that she left the young Gallagher standing in her room with her and Lip's empty bed and two empty drawers in the dresser.

That night, as everyone milled around the kitchen before dinner, Fiona looked around and suddenly stopped stirring the pasta sauce she was making. "Hey, where's Jules and Lip?" She asked the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to loom around. Carl spoke up from where he was setting forks in the table. "She went to a sleepover. Said she'd be back tomorrow."

Everyone shared a confused look but ultimately shrugged it off and went on with prepping dinner.

Lip entered the kitchen as everyone sat down and quietly joined the meal.

It was Monday at school and Ian was distracted as he and Mandy walked through the halls.

"Ok," Mandy finally stopped and grabbed her friends attention, "what's the deal? You haven't heard a damned thing I've said since we got here."

Ian sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that Jules hasn't been home all weekend and I haven't seen her here all day. I was hoping to find her as she got out of class."

"Ok. Well I doubt she was here today. My brothers saw her over at her house last night and said she looked pretty roughed up or whatever." Mandy informed as she picked at her nails in boredom.

"Um, I just told you she hasn't been home all weekend so there's no way your brothers saw her there."

"I mean her actual home. You know, where her actual family lives?"

Ian gave his friend a shocked look. "She's living with her dad. And your brothers said she looked beat up? Look, I've gotta go."

As Ian rushed off Mandy rolled her eyes and continued out of the school and towards home.

At the Gallagher house everyone was already home when Ian burst through the door. "Fiona! Where are you?!" He called out.

Fiona rushed down the stairs, Jimmy following behind. "What is it, Ian? Are you ok?" Fi questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine, but Julietta is back living with her dad. We have to go get her."

"Why would Jules have moved back in with her dad?" Fiona asked in shock at the same moment the oldest Gallagher boy came into the room. Fiona and Ian looked towards him and he couldn't help the guilty look that crossed his face. He tried to hide behind the fridge door, but Fiona ripped it open to look at him. The two older siblings had a small stare down before Fiona looked away. "Guys, go get Carl and Kev. We are gonna go get our girl back."

As jimmy and Ian quickly rushed to get backup Fiona grabbed a retreating Lip by the back of his shirt. "What did you do, Lip?" She asked as calmly as possible. When her brother didn't answer, she shook her head and let him go. "We are gonna bring her back here and you better fix this. Do you hear me? Whatever you did, you fix it." Lip nodded as everyone came back into the kitchen. "Lip, stay with Liam and Debbie. We'll be back soon."

The walk was a few blocks, but the group made short work of the distance. Without even knocking the swarmed into the house, Kev quickly pushing Jules father back into his armchair, holding a crowbar out to his face.

The rest of the clan kept walking down the hall and Ian led them straight to Jules' bedroom. He opened the door, startling his friend as she sat at her desk, homework spread out in front of her.

"What are you doing here," she whispered to the group filling up her doorway.

"We came to bring you home," Fiona said, stepping in and taking Jules chin in her hand.

Jules let the older girl look at her bruised eye and busted lip for a moment before pulling away. "I moved back here. It was feeling pretty crowded over at your place and I didn't want to be in the way."

"Jules, you could never be in the way," said Fiona with tears in her eyes.

Jules felt her eyes begin to water as well. "I can't go back there, Fi."

"What do you mean you're not coming back?" Came a voice from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Debbie there. "Jules, you have to come back! You can't leave us."

"Oh Debs, I'm sorry but-"

"No!" Debbie cut Jules off. "You can't just leave. You can't just leave me!" She began to cry as she flung herself at Jules, wrapping her arms around her and crying into her shoulder.

Jules looked helplessly around her, wrapping her arms around the little girl who had become her family. "I'm sorry, Debs. Of course I won't leave you. But it's just not that easy."

"Of course it is," spoke Fiona defiantly. She grabbed the suitcase that wasn't even fully unpacked and shoved the few articles of clothes that were laying around, then collected up all of the school work before shoving it into the school bag. "There ya go, all ready to get back home."

Steve took the suitcase and Ian slung the backpack over his shoulder and the two turned around and went back down the hallway.

Jules looked on as they left, then towards Fiona's outstretched hand. With a deep sigh she dried her cheeks of any wetness and took the offered hand. With Debbie holding onto her other arm the three of them left jules' childhood room and then the house, flanked by four guys.

Jules didn't miss the threat Kev gave her father as she began walking into the cold air back toward her home.

Just a little something I thought up one day while watching Shameless. Not sure if it's going to go anywhere, but I had to write it out. All Shameless characters belong to the creators of the show. Julietta belongs to me. One line inspired by Greys Anatomy quote. No beta and minimally proofread. Let me know what you think!


End file.
